What's a Name
by Darknessxxx
Summary: It's a hot day, and the Rowdyruff boys are looking for something to do.


Darknessxxx What's a Name

**From the author: So I realize that I merely implied that I would create a sequel to 'House Hunting', but I kind of want to hear some feedback of my writing prowess. Thus for your enjoyment, I bring to you all, "What's a Name". Oh and for those of you who think I'm doing something unique and different, well you're out of luck I jumped on the bandwagon. And of course, I DON'T own anything.**

The city of Townsville is home to three particular little girls. These are not just any little girls; no these are 'The PowerPuff girls'. And it is those girls who, using ultra super powers, protect the city from the many evil villains that threaten it. Evil villains such as the master thief and seductress, Sedusa; The inventive genius chimpanzee, Mojo-Jojo; Even the manifestation of all that is evil, a creature known simply as 'HIM'. These are just a few of the villains which the girls face. But none are a match for their super powers.

Yet there exists a group that can match their powers. A group with the same powers as the girls, which they use for their own personal gain. A group known as 'The RowdyRuff Boys'. These boys can usually be found in the woods on the outskirts of town. Inside a cabin the three were lying around merely trying to come to a consensus of what to do.

The blonde one, named Boomer, had a suggestion, "let's just go blow stuff up" he said. Brick, their red headed leader shot down the idea by simply saying "Nah". "Well how 'bout we go snowboarding?" Butch, the final member of the trio, asked. Brick thought this through. It was June so it was hot; snowboarding would be a nice way to cool off. However they weren't any suitable places to perform such an act, so that was also a no go. "Do you have any idea how far we'd have to fly to do that" he said. "I'm not up for it". Butch looked disappointed but he didn't say anything, Brick was, after all, the leader, and what he said goes.

Brick sighed and fell on his back. He was bored, it was hot, and above all else "I'm hungry" he said. "What do we have to eat around here?" At the question Boomer brought out a large package of peanuts. "Better than nothing" Brick thought as he reached for some of the nuts. The three sat around snacking on them until Brick noticed that something caught Butch's eye. Following his gaze he saw a squirrel at standing just inside the open door, watching them.

"It's clearly after these peanuts" Brick thought. Butch must have come to the same conclusion, because he started gather his share of the nuts close to him in a defensive manner. As the squirrel drew closer Boomer noticed it. For a while they all just stared. Eventually Boomer decided to grant the rodent a RowdyRuff welcome. In a flash of blue light, the same colour as his signature blazer, he pounced towards the intruder. With equally amazing speed, the squirrel evaded the attacker and zigzagged towards their bounty.

Butch was ready for the creature. He immediately situated himself between it and the nuts. The squirrel came to a screeching halt. It backed off as Boomer re-grouped with Butch. Brick, who was merely watching threw a peanut at the squirrel. It caught it in its mouth. Chuckling, Brick threw another. This was also caught in the squirrel's mouth. Satisfied with this the squirrel bolted out of the cabin, which Boomer shut the door to.

"Well that was fun" Brick said, thinking out loud. "But I'm still hungry and these just aren't cutting it for me." He got up and move towards the door. "I'm going to get some actual food" he said. "You two keep an eye on this place." And with that he flew off leaving a streak of red light behind him.

Brick loved flying, and he was good at it. Once he got in the air he was nearly un-catchable, even compared to the five other super powered flyers. And since he felt like reminding Townsville of his skills, he decided to do various aerial acrobatics as he approached his destination. He performed loops and rolls to crowd outside the supermarket which he was headed for. They applauded the act. "None of them can recognize me from up here" Brick thought to himself, "if they did none of them would show as much as a smile." He ended his little performance with a close to the ground loop through the stores doors, which opened themselves to allow its patrons entry.

Sure enough instead of thunderous applause, once the customers noticed the flyer was the no good Brick, instead of his heroic counterpart Blossom, everyone panicked and made their exit as fast as they could, most leaving behind whatever groceries they had gathered in the process.

Sighing, Brick grabbed a hand basket to carry the items he would get, took an apple off of the nearby display, took a bite out of it and proceeded to get a few things: a loaf of bread, cold cut turkey, bacon, and various condiments that would go well with a sandwich. He worked his way through the store, weaving in and out of the aisles until he got what he came for. It was when he was at the front of the store eying the candy they had on display, as an impulse item, when there was a loud crashing noise.

A portion of the wall came out and a girl's voice was heard saying "okay you criminal scum, put down the goods, and put your hands in the air." There was smoke from where she smashed through the wall, but Brick could tell who it was who gave him the demand. Sure enough as the dust settled, there stood Buttercup, Butch's counterpart; she was soon joined by Bubbles, Boomer's counterpart. "Didn't you hear" the blonde said to him "she said put the goods on the floor and you hands in the air." Brick snorted, he didn't want to comply with these goody goodies, and then he remembered what happened to Boomer when he tried taking them all on by himself. The three beat him up, constrained his movements, and then stripped him of his clothes.

Brick then laughed at the memory and complied with their demands, he would have to get out of this mess without fighting. As he tried thinking up a plan to escape Blossom, their leader joined them "well well" she said smugly "if it isn't 'The Almighty Brick' stealing from a super market." The comment angered him, both what she said and how she said it. Brick was in a fairly good mood thanks to that squirrel from earlier, but now he was mad. He was actually going to pay for the goods before, albeit with stolen funds. Yet now that he has been branded a thief, he decided to just take them. But he still needed an escape plan.

As the girls drew closer brick began to worry but he wasn't about to show it. "You think I'm afraid of you lame-oh girls?" he said to them. "Hah!" Blossom retorted "if you think you can take us your as dense as, well, a brick." "Maybe that's why he's called that." Bubbles said laughing. Brick's eyes began to shake, a tell tale sign that he was really pissed off. Under his breath he muttered "kiss my..." he trailed off as a thought came to his head, it was risky, but if worked he would be able to get out of this mess with ease.

He would need one of these girls for his plan, but which one would be ideal. He needed to know more about them individually. "So is there a reason you're called Bubbles?" he asked, trying to figure her out better by her reply. "Because I'm so cute and bubbly" she said giggling. "More like you pop at the slightest touch" Buttercup said. "Very funny miss also starts with a B" Bubbles retorted. The two then began a shouting match as Blossom stated "Well my name was chosen because I am direct and open" as if she was asked, ignoring the two.

"Well Buttercup is out because of her attitude." Brick thought to himself. "Bubbles is also out because she's just plain weird. And those two are fighting about something anyway." Brick then eyed the remaining candidate. "Okay" he thought "she's not so bad on the eyes so she'll do. Let's just hope she's open to my direct approach."

Brick took a deep breath then bolted towards her. She tensed as he got close. "Hope this works" he thought to himself as he pressed his lips against hers. His plan drew on a power that he used in their second fight. The first time they fought Brick and his brothers were defeated when the girls passed on their cooties to them through kissing. Yet the second time they fought, when the girls tried that technique again, it only made the boys stronger. Brick only hoped that the latter scenario would work even though he initiated the kiss. "It must've done something" he thought, while pulling away, because mentally he felt like he could take on the world. But physically he didn't feel any different.

He took in the scene before him; Blossom seemed dazed, while Bubbles and Buttercup were still arguing. Taking advantage of the confusion Brick grabbed his things and flew out the hole the girls entered through. He flew straight back to the hideout, in an unusually good mood.

Has he entered into the cabin, he was greeted with Boomer's question of "what took so long?" Brick responded by telling him to "shut up". He then unpacked the goods, and made himself a sandwich. Butch and Boomer eyed their brother, who motioned for them to help themselves to the goods. They made sandwiches of their own and ate them.

After Butch finished his, he looked around the cabin. His eyes fell on an object that belonged to the former occupant of the place. He walked over to and picked it up. It had tight strings travelling down the side, one of which got a flick from Butch.

"-Twaaaang-"

Butch laughed, amused by the sound. He then tested the other strings, each had different tension, and they all made different sounds. Laughing he started playing different strings and combinations of them, just listening to the sounds they made. He only stopped when Brick, not sharing Butch`s musical passion grabbed the instrument and threw it in the corner. "Hey" Butch said to the redhead "I was playing that" "no" Brick said "you were BUTCHering it."

Their stomachs full they went back to thinking up stuff to do, with no avail. Then there came a sound at the door. Brick who lost his good mood from earlier, told Boomer to check it out.

"Why do I always have to do the stupid work" Boomer thought to himself as he went to open the door. He was surprised to see that there wasn't anyone there, which he voiced back to his brothers. "what do you mean there's no one there" he heard Brick say. Boomer examined the area; there was no one in sight. "I meant exactly what I said" Boomer responded shutting the door. "There must've been someone there, 'cause I heard a banging" Brick said. "Well there wasn't". For some reason, reason Boomer wanted to stand up to his brother. "why didn't you go check for yourself!" he said to him

Brick's eyes twitched. "The nerve of him" he thought. "I didn't check it because I asked you to check it"

"Well how come I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm the leader!"

"Well why are you the leader?"

"Because I'm the cornerstone that holds this group up"

They argued back and forth until there came another banging at the door. Brick, not wanting to let Boomer screw this up, he went to check the door himself. "I hope it's a bomb" he heard Boomer say. "Damn it Boomer" he called back opening the door "why would there be a ...?" he trailed off as before him stood a large pile of explosives.

Grunting, took a step back. Butch moved to block the inevitable blast with his unique shield technique; while Boomer gathered a portion of his energy into a ball and threw it at the threat. The energy ball whizzed past Brick's ear, and blew up the a few meters in front of him.

"You idiot" Butch shouted. "Who stops an explosion, with an explosion?" "Well I just wanted to blow something up" Boomer responded, a grin on his face. Again Brick laughed the comment. Who else but Boomer would want to make something go Boom? He looked around, this place was destroyed, and they would need a new place to stay. He motioned to his siblings, and they then flew off.

**Author Notes: okay, not as much a sequel as it is a prequel (?) but whatever. I'm not entirely sure if I have to put my stories into a novel or something, 'cause I now want to do something with this with different perspectives from the characters. In regards to Brick kissing Blossom, what can I say, I'm not very original; but don't worry, that won't go anywhere anytime soon. And why do I keep putting 'Bullet the PowerPuff Squirrel' in my stories, well I'm still trying to figure that out. Next time the PPG's day.**


End file.
